Foreign Relations of the Christian Coalition of Countries
| chief1_position = MoFA | chief2_name = Wes the Wise | chief2_position = aMoFA | chief3_name = Richard VII | chief3_position = aMoFA | chief4_name = Ogden Chichester | chief4_position = aMoFA | chief5_name = Xander the Great | chief5_position = aMoFA | website = | footnotes = }} The foreign relations of the CCC are governed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The ministry is lead by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Powers of the Minister of Foreign Affairs The following is power's of the Minister of Foreign Affairs according the the CCC Charter: # The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate and put into effect the foreign and diplomatic policy of the alliance. (CCC Charter 4.A.5.a) # The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall have sole power to appoint ambassadors to other alliances and remove said ambassadors from their position. (CCC Charter 4.A.5.b) # The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate the masking of foreign ambassadors and shall welcome them to their respective embassies. (CCC Charter 4.A.5.c) # The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums (embassies) used for diplomatic purposes. (CCC Charter 4.A.5.d) # The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall negotiate treaties and pacts and shall bring those documents to a vote in the High Council. (CCC Charter 4.A.5.e) # The Minister of Foreign Affairs will have the authority to determine surrender terms and to negotiate terms of peace, subject to Clause 5g. (CCC Charter 4.A.5.f) # All negotiations by Foreign Affairs regarding war and peace will be done within parameters set by the Minister of Defence, and on request of the MoD, the other sitting High Council members. However, upon the commencement of negotiations, the MoFA bears the sole responsibility for working out the final negotiated terms. (CCC Charter 4.A.5.g) Past Minister of Foreign Affairs #Serduik of Novae Angliae (June 2006 - ?) #Bert and Ernie of Tataverica (? - April 2007) #Sheldomar (April 2007) (Interim) #slave2Jesus of Botswana (April 2007 - June 2007) #Wolfgang von Orange of German Confederation (June 2007 - August 2007) #Edgepik of Puento del Rio (August 2007 – April 2008) #KeyStroke of KeysOfHell_n_Death (April 2008 – May 2008) #Christian Land of Christian Land (May 2008 - July 2008) #Ogden Chichester of Epiclesis (July 2008 - December 2008) #Clcarte2 of Wolfpackland (January 2009 - March 2009) #Ruler II of Republic or Ruler (April 2009 - June 2009) #Ogden Chichester of Epiclesis (July 2009 - January 2010) #King wilkinson of Ulsterstan (January 2010 - July 2010) #Ogden Chichester of Epiclesis (July 2010 - April 2011) #KeyStroke of LandOfSpirit (April 2011 - July 2011) #Wes the Wise of Byzantine Empire 2 (July 2011 - January 2012) #Xander the Great of Empire of Maine (January 2012 - February 2012) #The Ace of Aces of Fly Wheel (February 2012 - April 2012) #Mercules of Merk Emirates (April 2012 - ???) #Ruler the White (January 2014?? - Present) aMoFA *Wes the Wise of Byzantine Empire 2 *Richard VII of South Sudan *Ogden Chichester of Epiclesis Treaty List The CCC had traditionally held a relatively small number of treaties, due to its previous position of neutrality. In modern times, it has continued to maintain a generally apolitical and non-aggressive attitude, striving to maintain good relations with all alliances in spite of shifting political winds and world conflict. However, to foster international camaraderie, assist allies, and provide for the protection of itself and its interests, the modern CCC has considered it wise to pursue varying types of both military and non-military treaties. Category:Christian Coalition of Countries